fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yasai
Summary Descended from a long line of elite Henshin warriors and leaders; Yasai was, for a good portion of his life, the foremost warrior of the Henshin army. Ascending through its ranks like his ancestors had before him, Yasai eventually came to be a member of the Royal Henshin Council, an elite government organisation that advised the Henshin royal family directly. Through a series of deceptions and extensive plans, Yasai eventually facilitated his power as the leading member of the Council, becoming by far its most prominent member. Yasai was, through his incredibly divisive views regarding the royals, responsible for leading Planet Sino into a devastating civil war, the third Henshin Civil War. Leading the Henshin "Republicans" against the Henshin military, who remained loyal to the Crown, Yasai gained a reputation as being one of the Republicans greatest military strategists, and after a conference in the Republican controlled region of Apaltros, Yasai ratified a treaty with the other Republican leaders which stated that if the Republicans won the War, Yasai would become Planet Sino's de facto ''Head of State, with another high-ranking official standing as the Head of Government. One of these leaders was a Henshin warrior named Aikkon, one of Yasai's closest advisors and allies. Responsible for seeing the Republicans reach their zenith in the early days of the war, many believed that Aikkon would become Sino's Head of Government were the Republicans to win war. After years of bloody battles, political discourse and mutiny the Republicans eventually prevailed in their cause, transforming Sino into a democracy with Yasai leading it through its controversial "Recovery Era". However, the sheer amount of political instability in post-war Sino lead to Yasai becoming extremely paranoid, engineering the death or imprisonment of many of his political rivals before overseeing Sino become a police state. Aikkon would not go untouched by Yasai's paranoia. Orchestrating a failed military operation that would be headed by Aikkon, Yasai pinned the blame on his once greatest ally, exiling him to the remote planet Earth. The years following Aikkon's banishment to Earth would see Sino fall to Civil War once again, driven in part by Aikkon's immensely unpopular banishment. Yasai believed that he was the only Henshin capable of leading Sino to glory, and consolidated his power under the guise of a noble cause, effectively returning Sino to what it once was: a dictatorship ruled by an increasingly bloodthirsty and paranoid King. Yasai was everything the former King of Sino was in everything but name. As the War raged on, Yasai's forces were dwindling as more and more members of the military joined the United Rebellion Factions. He knew that the only way to win the war was the regain the trust of Henshins, either by outright winning the war and proving himself the most fit to rule or by gaining popular support. Aikkon, was his last hope. As such, Yasai decided to journey to Earth. Yasai's stay on Earth could only be described as a huge failure, despite its early success. While his leadership had always been brought into question, none dared question his power. He had no difficulty defeating Aikkon, taunting and belittling him all the while. These taunts would only serve to anger Aikkon, providing him with insubstantial power boosts that wouldn't go far enough as to change the battle. Killing the one being close to Aikkon would, however... Yasai killed Maria, attempting to convince Aikkon that he had nothing left on Earth. Doing so only made Aikkon more powerful. Far more powerful. Aikkon's incredible rage, combined with his noble intentions allowed him to access the might of a Henshin legend: the Super Henshin. Appearance and Personality Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Chaotic Neutral/Good''' Date of Birth: '''46 BUD (Before Universal Destruction) '''Birthplace: '''7th Providence, Planet Sino '''Weight: '''180 lbs '''Height: '''5'10 '''Likes: '''Training, fighting, the smell of burning wood '''Dislikes: '''Laziness, Earth food, the colour yellow '''Hair Colour: '''Red in base, orange as Super Henshin, Grey as Super Henshin X '''Eye Colour: '''Red in base, orange as Super Henshin, Grey as Super Henshin X '''Hobbies: '''Training and fighting '''Values: '''Strength, respect and family '''Status: '''Active '''Affiliation: '''Himself and his family '''Previous Affiliation: '''Planet Sino, Sini Government, Army of Sino, Republican movement '''Themes: * Theme of Yasai * Tremble before the Greatest Super Henshin * Awaken! Rise of Super Henshin X Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B '''| At least '''3-B, increased to 3-A | At least 2-C ' '''Origin: '''Dragon Soul '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, True Flight, Master Martial Artist, Energy Manipulation (his attacks can track and target opponents) and Absorption, Limited Power Nullification (can destroy and dispel energy attacks), Regeneration (High-Low), Healing (can, over time, heal fatal injuries), Reactive Power Level (grows stronger the longer and harder he fights), Danmaku, Illusion Manipulation (can create dozens, even hundreds of illusions that have no perceivable faults), Power Mimicry, Aura (explosive and defensive), Barrier Creation, Attack Reflection and Reactive Evolution (can create barriers that can reflect attacks and that adapt to the attacks they protect against), Explosion Manipulation, can create Intangible attacks that can phase and ignore conventional durability, Absolute Zero, limited Clairvoyance (can, with physical contact, find a weakness in his opponents) | All of the above to a far greater extent, Teleportation, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation (Macro-Quantum), Holy Manipulation (grants Resurrection), Weapon Proficiency (can create a Sword out of pure energy that can cut through space-time to summon clones and erase things from existence. This weapon also ignores conventional durability and can damage intangible opponents.), enhanced Power Nullification, Battle Precognition (sees the action his opponent will make before they do it), Telekinesis (froze Xain in place), Gravity Manipulation (created a zone around Xain Zeth's body that had much stronger gravity) 'Attack Potency: Solar System level '(roughly on par with base Aikkon) | At least 'Multi-Galaxy level+ '(Yasai trained extensively in his Super Henshin and Ultra Super Henshin forms to maximise their potency. He eventually formed a combat style where he moved around as a regular SH to conserve stamina while attacking and defending as an USH to increase his offensive and defensive might. Veques believed that if Yasai were to fight Aikkon (as a SH) using this style, he would win easily), '''Universe level as a Super Henshin X (the Super Henshin X form is a slightly less powerful, but more sustainable version of the Super Henshin Xeno form that Aikkon uses. This enables Yasai fight longer than Aikkon while outputting less energy.) | At least Low Multiverse level '(Final Yasai defeated a tired Xain body, following the latter's battle with Aikkon) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(comparable to Aikkon) | '''Immeasurable '(swifter, or at least more skilled, than a weakened Xain body) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class | At least Multi Galactic, Universal '''as a Super Henshin X | At least '''Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level '''(took many hits from base Aikkon) | At least '''Multi-Galactic level, Universal level '''as a Super Henshin X (survived the destruction of Universe 16) | At least '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: 'Inhumanely high (can train and fight for prolonged periods and outlast most ordinary opponents, even as a Super Henshin X) 'Range: '''Extended melee range (his punches and kicks generate shockwaves which can travel several metres), Interstellar with energy attacks | Galactic, increasing to Universal | At least Low Multiversal '''Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Very high (Aikkon considers Yasai the most dangerous man in his Universe down almost entirely to his cunning and strategic aptitude in combat, and has called Yasai his superior in this area numerous times) '''Weaknesses: '''Vulnerability to certain sound frequencies and intense electrical attacks, although Yasai can limit the effectiveness of the latter through his barriers. '''Key: Base | Super Henshin and Super Henshin X '''| '''Final Yasai Note: 'While this character page is not complete, Yasai can be used in V.S. Battles. Other '''Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragon Soul Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Aliens Category:Martial Artists Category:Forcefield users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users